


Old news

by Sylencia



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindness, Comfort, Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, can we say it's canon tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: The ophthalmologist delivers news. Nothing actually new, though.





	Old news

**Author's Note:**

> Dahtwitchi challenged me to write 3 drabbles based on random words she gave me. And to keep them under 200 words. 
> 
> Hard to summarize and to title, really.

“I’m afraid I don’t have good news,” the ophthalmologist spoke as he movesd away from his instruments, raw concern showing on his old face, or so Madara pictured.

“Tell me something new,” Madara joked and he yelped when his lover pinched his waist. “What was that for ? We’ve known I was going blind forever, it’s hardly a surprise.”

“You are the worst,” Tobirama rolled his eyes or at least, the off focus image of him did. Madara tried not to squint to take in as many details as he could. But he said the truth, didn’t he ? His sight had been going down ever since he was born after all, it was a miracle he wasn’t already blind and Madara had no regret. He was living with an amazing man, they had a beautiful house together, a dog, four cats and lots of nieces and nephews to spoil. What could he possibly ask for more ?

“Thank you, Love.”

Tobirama huffed but he kissed the top of his head and grabbed his hand. It was going to need some adjusting, of course. But Madara could do anything, as long as Tobirama believed in him. Anything and everything.


End file.
